naruto chronicles
by Sasukeluvsme
Summary: ahh its a mix between a whole buch of things an weired sayings you know most of it is now mine none of the charecthers are but its very funny and if it has to have some romance in it its sasusaku review so i know if to right a sequle or noteven if you don
1. the first part

Long ago there was a tale of a boy named Sasuke who would travel to the ends of the earth to return the world, by opening the door of light, also to find the love of his life Sakura, all recorded by a small insect however over the years the story changed and many parts were forgotten such as Sasuke's pet slug Fluffy

Fluffy: hello

Allow me to reveal the true chronicles

Scene an island surrounded by a lot of water lots and lots of water

Sakura:(to sasuke) wake up you lazy bum

Sasuke:wakes upah Sakura it was so cooli was everywhere I thought I was falling and I was falling , I made a huge splash in the watter and it was cooooool

Sakura: a Sasuke have you been sniffing papu leaves again holds up a leaf that looks like a star

Sasuke: a no there Fluffies

Fluffy: no there not

Naruto: hey what are you guys doing? Why aren't you working? Why don't you like me Sakura? I'm cool aren't I Iruka says I'm cool. Are you even listening to me?

Sakura: (looking the other way) hey where Sasuke go

Sasuke: (in the water) fluffy! Come here the waters great

Fluffy: swims out

Sakura: Sasuke its salt water

POP

Sasuke: nooooooooooo

One slug funeral later

Sasuke: crying

Me: wow that's awkward

Naruto: well at least we got the raft done. No thanks to you points at Sasuke all your mourning for Fluffy.

Sasuke: who's fluffy

Sakura: never mind, come on its getting late we should get our rest. Walks away

Naruto: hey Sasuke look what I found a papu fruit holds up papu fruit and it wasn't easy to get. sees new papu fruit on tree tries to walk up the tree to it falls tries to run to it falls tries to jump to it falls tries to cut the tree wont work tries to use a large pole to reach it but gets stuck blasts it with hot water witch turns it into popcorn throws a papu fruit at it witch comes back and hits him throws it again and gets the fruit

Sasuke: I told you I'm clean now.

Naruto: not about that, if you eat it with Sakura you'll be with her forever, you know you want to try it.

Sasuke: uhhh whadaya mean?

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: no I doooooont!

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: no I don't!

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: no I don't!

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: no I don't!

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: no I don't!

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: no I don't!

Naruto: you like her!

Sasuke: SO DO YOU!

Naruto: ok but it will be our little secret. Got it? Covers mouth

Sasuke: don't worry Naruto I wont tell… hey Sakura guess what Naruto likes you sees Naruto is there and not Sakura oh uhhh this is awkward

That night

Scene the inside of a house with lots of graffiti

Sasuke: wait this isn't my house hmmmmmmmm starts drawing on the wall draws his head on a dinosaur body and Sakura standing next to him just one more thing draws them sharing a papu fruit done

Some guy: be warned!

Sasuke; yea that's nice buddy

Some guy: wait I'm not done yet walks away

Sasuke: turns around and sees Sakura standing there hey Sakura whatch lookin at? Why ya got that zombie like stare at me? Do I have somethin on my shirt? Do I have broccoli on my shirt holds up broccoli I don't think I have broccoli on my shirt throws broccoli at her I wore my bib (the bib says I 3 Sakura) oh now my secret bib thows bib

Sakura: Sasuke

Sasuke: walks into a closet leaving Sakura behind ahhh where'd this key come from ahhhh waves key around dangerously

A little hole forms in the ground and a little demon thing hops out

Sasuke: ha is that all I could defeat that with one Jutsu I don't need this stupid key

The little demon gets bigger and bigger

Sasuke: ha ha ha ha ha ha ha oh uh what do I do now.

Obi wan comes in his space ship thing

Obi wan: you must slay the beast using your great swordsmen skills.

Sasuke: you mean this key thing I only had it for 5 seconds.

Obi wan: uhhhhh yea

Sasuke: I don't think so what do you think I should do Harry? Looks at harry potter who appeared out of no where

Harry: what you must do is conjure an immense amount of light on this fowl creature.

Sasuke: picks up the key points it at the demon lumos (nothing happens) lumoooooos

Sasuke: ah screw it takes batteries out of the key and puts them in flashlight ha this will destroy you crap head.

Harry: oh well I supous that will work well my work here is done

Obi wan: did you even do any thing

Harry: I did more then you hmph I'm going to go play cricket

Sasuke: weird.


	2. the second part

Now we find our beloved Sasuke on a new planet but little did he know…

Sasuke: hey san you stop following me around you now if they didn't read the first one they could holds up sign that says click this button curtsey of Sasuke

Little cat thing: ok then back to my old job picks up knife

Sasuke:(sitting next to light post) owe my head I can remember any thing where are we?

Obi wan: I don't know and I've been over the entire galaxy.

Sasuke: walks over to a sign it says here were in traverse town

Obi wan: walks over to some guy

Some guy: hey you wana buy some papu leaves holds up papu leaves

Me: for those who don't know papu leaves are supposed to be drugs ok, ok good back to the story now

Obi wan: you don't want to sell me papu leaves

Some guy: I don't want to sell you papu leaves

Obi wan: you want to give me all your papu leaves

Some guy: here you go

Obi wan: you want to go home and rethink your life he see ha later Sasuke raises eye brows and runs

Mean while

Scene a fence is all you can see

Goofy: hey look, a star's goin out

A squirrel; that's a light bulb you idiot

Goofy: oh

Donald duck: remember we need to find this key

Me don't ask me why they are in the story they are just relay weird characters

Scene a hall way with doors

Gaara: walking done the hall way twilling a key in his hand

Chokin and a squishin, chokin and a squishin, oh I like ta oh I like ta choke and squish… ninjas opens door with the key

Donald and goofy: the key tackle Gaara

Gaara: what the

Donald: you have the all-powerful key.

Donald: doh.

Gaara: a no this is my house key. Go away!

Back with Sasuke

Scene a strip mall

Me: isn't that a nice name

Sasuke: wow there sure is a lot of weird shops around here.

That cat thing is fighting a fox thing they both have big ass knifes.

And Sasuke walks into the comedy club it says they sell spheres sounds like fun doesn't it

Sasuke: woah open mic. night oh man I have gotta try this walks in

Some guy on stage: and that's how my gerbil died laughs

Sasuke: ok- so what is a mouseses favorite game… parCHEEZY aha ha ha ha ha ha get it par-cheezy you know cheese mice like cheese

Sasuke: gets hit with tomato oww

Uh ok how about those car washes I mean aren't we all washing space ships and why is it called a air line I mean were all in outer space right shouldn't it be called a space line. Huh heh high-pitched squeak dodges a tomato well folks you've been a wonderful audience ill be here all week. Dodges another tomato all day for the next 2 minutes dodges a sphere ok I'm leaving don't hurt me.

At the black majes store

The clerk: can I interest you in a mindless slave.

Sasuke: aww aren't they adorable gogo gaga ga goobigoobi doobigo.

Mindless slave: don't patronize me.

Sasuke: runs away grabbing the key

At Dr j. Jawa's office

Dr: ah yes Cloud come in and have a seat are you ready for our session good now tell me about your child hood starts drawing

Cloud: its all a lie I'm not a real person.

Dr: yes very well now tell me about your mother. Continues drawing

Cloud: she's not my mother.

Dr: I don't believe you tell me about your mother. Continues drawing

Cloud: she was uh nice.

Dr: ah yes the crazy ones always are yep he's still drawing

Cloud: hey what are you drawing, give me that takes it away

Dr: a, you know how your mother disappeared well we've taken her away, don't worry we sold her to a nice family in some other galaxy so she's probably still alive.

Cloud: WHAT!

Dr: would you feel better if I gave you the money I got for her

Cloud: walks away

Dr: now cloud remember you got another session next week… oh he's not coming back is he.

Back with Sasuke

Back in front of traverse town

Sasuke: running and runs into Cloud literally hey I know you your cloud from FFVII whatever that stands for.

Cloud: uh its pronounced Midgar.

Sasuke: in hollow voice apparently he dose not know he's from a game I shall not tell him or it could destroy his in tire perception of reality.

Cloud: ah why are you talking into a can.

Sasuke: ah no reason.

Cloud: yea I'm just gonna go now.

Sasuke: no wait cloud where ya goin.

Cloud: Hey those are the guys that tried to take my car keys. Points at Donald and Goofy and goes all evil with evil wings and evil eyes and al sorts of evilly evil the he attacks them

Sasuke: oh Cloud no on please no cloud no oh ow no cloud no don't put the duck in the oven oh he didn't even put stuffing in it oh ow yeah oh yeah that's gotta hurt oh I didn't know you could twist a foot that far yeah I think he's done now no wait he's still going yeah no yeah no yeah no he's still hurtin them oh ow ok now his done.

Cloud: takes every thing from them here you can have these throws dodge roll at him

Sasuke: ok I understand needing them for their magic and all but to roll come on flips and lands on knee whaaaa my knee ha a boo-boo.

Cloud: scoots away slowly

Much later

Sasuke: ok I'm better now.

Gaara: hey is that a key blade

Sasuke: I don't know

Gaara: can I touch it.

Sasuke: no

Gaara: can I smell it.

Sasuke: no you crazy psycho.

Gaara: Fine then I shall take it by force takes it, it goes back to Sasuke tries again but the same thing happens, tries 3 more times it doesn't work so he gives up I don't know why but now I must fight you for some reason.

Sasuke: I think I can beat you but I'm gonna need some cool tecno music to win out of no where he has I life bar wait where you come from weird little bar thing. Gets hit oh ow, no bar you lost some of your color I can fix that with my all mighty crayon colors the bar in

Gaara: throws a match on Sasuke

Sasuke: ohmygodimonfire I mean something not stolen gets dragged away still on fire

Somewhere

Scene a place with a bed

Sasuke: wakes upow my head uh where am I,

Ino: the creatures on the island where attacking the key blade but they want your heart the hart of the key blade master they are the heart less the heart is strong the heart is pure Sasuke walks away and you know what pie is good and so are ninja stars their so cool and like what about my materia and TV like ruining peoples lives.

Gaara: look you scared him away why'd you do that

Ino: I like to hear myself talk

Now with Sasuke

Scene a prize machine

Sasuke: tries to get a prize out

Donald: you ask him I got beat up by the last guy we asked.

Goofy: but I asked the last time.

Donald: just ask him.

Goofy: hey are you the key blade master?

Sasuke: I guess.

Goofy: good now you have to come with us on our small hubba-bubba sponsored ship with only two seats and no leg room alright.

Sasuke: you got to be kidding me cant I go with Obi wan

Donald: he died he had to many papu leaves and crashed after take off

Goofy: yep look his memorials right over there

Sasuke: how could I have missed that

That professor from futurama comes in his ship

Sasuke: hey have you seen this girl holds up a picture he drew of Sakura

Professor: yes she's on the other side of the galaxy

Sasuke: so you can take me there right.

Professor: I can but I wont it's a spaceship not a taxi, now if any one needs me ill be in the angry dome leaving the ship completely unattended to with the keys in the ignition. walks away

Sasuke: hey are you thinking what I'm thinking

Goofy: garsh I think I am.

All three: it's a small world after all

Goofy: huck

All three: it's a small world after all

Goofy: huck small world after all huck huck huck

Sasuke: yhea we could steal the ship

Goofy: garsh it's never singing

Sasuke: to the ship na na na na na na na na na na na wait we're still here

Donald: well just saying to the ship wont instantly take you there.

Sasuke: ok now to the ship

With the villains

Itachi: wait he can't do that he just skipped to the final level

Ochimaru: it seems we have underestimated the key blade master

Sasuke: I'm not the key blade master.

Haku: his resourcefulness is stunning we may be dealing with a true genius here

On the ship

Sasuke: oh my bologna has a fist name its O S C A R

My bologna has a second name its M E Y E R

Oh I love to eat it every day and if you ask me why I saaaaaaaaay

Cause Oscar Meyer has a way with B O L O G N A!

ONE MORE TIME!


End file.
